


[PODFIC] Call It Professional Courtesy

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: 007 is Q's favourite. Most of the time.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Stocking - 2017





	[PODFIC] Call It Professional Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call It Professional Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244139) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



Yes, it's been a while. I'm rusty and experimenting with my mic settings to find my voice back... It'll take some time, be patient with me. But, I hope you'll listen to this as intently as I've intended for it to sound good.

Also, my many thanks to misbegotten for a blanket permission to play with this lovely, little 00Q story.

Enjoy!

Music: [Undercover Agent For The Blues by Inga Rumpf](https://youtu.be/J_D8ve02_X8)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chfv3hefmltmn0a/Call_It_Professional_Courtesy_by_misbegotten_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
